El pasado que no se sabe
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: siempre emos sabido que gokudera se escapo de su casa, al enterarse de una dura verdad, pero ¿puede alguien decirme el pasado de yamamoto?-fan fic corto-


**Aquí les traigo el pasado que de Yamamoto Xd no creo que lo disfruten pero bueno**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano**

* * *

**EL PASADO QUE NO SE SABE**

Era otro día normal como cualquier otro, Gokudera se había tardado lo normal, se encontraba bañándose, odiaba que lo hiciera, pues Gokudera nunca le dejaba verlo mientras lo hacía, habían trabajado mucho ese día, ya era de noche, definitivamente Yamamoto no se quería dormir, pero el sueño era más fuerte que su voluntad.

-¿Yamamoto, ya!…ha?...se durmió -se acerco a él y le acaricio la cabeza.

-m…ma…má -susurro dormido Yamamoto.

-¿mamá? -se pregunto a si mismo Gokudera, y ahora que lo recordaba Takeshi sabía lo que le había pasado a Gokudera pero el alvino no sabía nada acerca del pasado de su pareja-mañana le preguntare dijo Hayato acostándose en la cama a un lado de Yamamoto.

-por qué no de una vez -dijo Reborn apuntándole con una pistola a Gokudera.

-¿Re…Reborn-san? -dijo confundido Gokudera…..Reborn le disparo en la cabeza.

-¿_dónde estoy? -_se pregunta confundido Gokudera.

-por Dios Tsuyoshi tu sabes perfectamente que Yamamoto tiene problemas, y la mayoría de las veces soy y la que se despierta -vía Gokudera como una mujer le gritaba al que parecía el padre de Yamamoto.

-lo sé perfectamente, pero eso no es ningún motivo para internarlo -le decía con una cara seria a aquella mujer.

-yo ya no puedo con esto el divorcio está decidido, y la custodia bien te la puedes quedar tu -dice la mujer muy enojada.

-_¿Qué es esto que está pasando aquí? -_decía aun Gokudera confundido sin entender esas escenas, voltea hacia atrás a la puerta de la cocina y ahí estaba…..-¿_Yamamoto?-_dijo sin reconocerlo aun, pues era un pequeño niño.

-Tsuyoshi entiéndeme, entrare en una crisis nerviosa si no me alejo de el -le decía la mujer un tanto ya más desesperada.

-¿_adónde va? _-dijoGokudera mientras el niño se marchaba, Gokudera decidió seguirlo, y vio que el niño tomaba algunas de sus posesiones y salía por la ventana.- _no es bueno es caparte de tu casa -_dijo Gokudera comprendiendo que nadie podía verlo ni escucharlo. Gokudera lo siguió caminaron como media hora y por fin Yamamoto se detuvo a llorar en un callejón, como le rompía el corazón a Gokudera verlo así.

-YAMAMOTO TAKESHI! -gritaba la mujer muy enojada, lo había encontrado -nos tenias preocupados, no te vuelvas a ir me escuchaste-decía regañando al pequeño Yamamoto, el cual no contestaba.

-valla, valla que tenemos aquí -dijo un hombre, el cual no parecía tener muy buenas intenciones. La madre de Yamamoto se coloco frente a su hijo como protegiéndolo.

-que desea, no ganara nada si nos mata -dijo la madre temerosa. El hombre se acerco y la tomo de las manos.

-valla es una mujer muy hermosa, que lastime que morirá -el hombre saca una navaja mientras ella forcejeaba. El pequeño Yamamoto estaba paralizado.

-CORRE! YAMAMOTO CORRE! -gritaba ella desesperada, el hombre aquel empezó a apuñalarla, mientras ella seguía gritando lo mismo, Yamamoto se dispuso a correr hasta donde le dieron los pies aquel hombre no lo alcanzo por fortuna. Diablos como Gokudera quería abrazarlo y decirle que estará bien, pero no podía.

Gokudera se despertó de golpe muy asustado vio a su pareja dormida aun a su lado, se recostó de nuevo, pensando en la pesadilla que había tenido.

-no fue una pesadilla es el pasado de Yamamoto -dijo Reborn que se encontraba en la ventana.

-no puede ser ese fue el pasado de Yamamoto, fue casi igual al mío -dijo sorprendido Gokudera.

-lo fue -dijo Reborn para después saltar por la ventana.

-Gokudera….te amo -dijo Yamamoto entre dormido y despierto.

Gokudera lo abrazo y sin querer le dijo"estarás bien", Yamamoto correspondió el abraso que le dio su pareja, nunca había sabido nada del pasado de Yamamoto, nunca pensó verlo, fue algo traumático, y aun así Yamamoto es tan feliz. Gokudera sabía que Yamamoto en ocasiones era un tanto hipócrita pero nunca supo por que, ahora sabía que Yamamoto, no había tenido un lindo pasado, tal vez por eso aun soñaba con su madre.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustada, hablamos mucho sobre el pasado de Gokudera, pero ¿donde quedo el de Yamamoto?**

**Reviwe? Pobre de mi querido Yamamoto.T^T**

**su mama ya no lo queria ¿pero entonces ella es buena o mala?**


End file.
